Known is smoking-simulating means in a shape of a cigarette (US Patent Application 20040003820). The known means comprises a cylindrical body whose internal surface is covered by corrugated paper impregnated by a suitable aromatic substance reminding of the burning tobacco. The body accommodates a movable brush whose bristle scratches the corrugated paper thereby to promote isolation of an aroma.
The known device is disadvantageous in a weak simulation of a smoking process and inconvenient use. To obtain the fragrance of burning tobacco, a brush is moved inside a body all the time, with a brush handle coming out via a filter in the “smoker's” mouth. Besides, the user inhales only the smell of the burning tobacco, whilst for the full simulation of a smoking process it is necessary to provide at least a minimum introduction of nicotine into an organism whose absence is likely to create certain psychological and/or physiological inconveniences.
Known is smoking-simulating means in a shape of a plastic stem connected with a cylindrical body thru which the user can inhale an air flow (RU 2067876). The body accommodates a cavity for placing a sealed capsule therein (cartridge) comprising a porous polymer material soaked with a nicotine containing agent which can be represented by liquid nicotine or a mixture of nicotine, menthol and ethanol. The body is provided with means for capsule seal failure.
The known device is disadvantageous in the weak simulation of a smoking process, more exactly, in absence of light and sound effects accompanying the smoking process.
A most pertinent prior art solution to the claimed matter as to technical essence is a smoking-simulating device, as shown and described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,470. The device is in a shape of a cigarette, more exactly, has a hollow cylindrical body, with a filter arranged in one of its end portions and an electrical bulb in another, connected to a power supply arranged within the body. Various flavouring blends are placed before filter means thru which air is passed the user inhales. Besides, located in the body magnets, a conductive element and an integrated circuit module for the acoustic reproduction (musical accompaniment) of the “smoking” process.
The known device is disadvantageous in that it does not allow simulating a smoking process using a pipe, inasmuch as it is known that smokers are divided into categories using for smoking: a) cigarettes, b) cigars, c) pipes. Such being the case, the known technical solution that is a very close simulation of the cigarette smoking process cannot satisfy the smokers who are used to smoking a pipe.
The claimed technical solution is directed at the full simulation of a smoking process with the use of a pipe by the smoker.